Once upon a time
by barjy02
Summary: Pas de résumé cette fois-ci...A vous de découvrir...Seuls indices : Noel...Destiel...TFW...Charlie...et quelques autres petites surprises... HAPPY CHRISTMAS...


**Cet Os, je vous préviens, est encore une fois un gros délire.**

**On va ranger les mouchoirs (même si...) et sortir chocolat chaud et marshmallow et hop en route pour une histoire qui est partie dans tous les sens, pour au final, rassembler toutes les pièces du puzzle. Ouf...**

**Bonnes fêtes mes anges...**

**Merci pour votre fidélité à toute épreuve...Merci de m'avoir soutenue durant toutes ces années.**

**Profitez bien de ces derniers jours de 2014...**

**Les miracles existent, il suffit d'y croire ou...de vouloir y croire.**

**Of course, cet OS aurait dû se retrouver dans "Petits Destiel en aparté" puisque c'est là un défi lancé par "****Destiel Addict****" mais bon, tous mes gosses veulent être émancipés...J'y peux rien.**

**Merci tout particulier à Marianne ma béta sur cet os (comme sur tous les autres, d'ailleurs...la pauvre...LOL)**

.

" **Once upon a time...**"

.

"Putain".

Tiens Dean était de retour sourit Sam en détachant son regard de son écran.

"J'te jure toi et ton idée débile de fêter Noel" en rageant tout en tirant le sapin par le pied, le faisant dévaler les escaliers.

"Fais gaffe " hurla Sam, en se levant pour le rejoindre.

"Merde Sammy...T'avais qu'à te le coltiner toi-même" en le lâchant brusquement au bas des marches.

"T'avais qu'à me laisser les clefs de l'impala" répliqua aussitôt le cadet.

"Et puis quoi encore!" en ôtant sa veste laissant son frère redresser l'arbre qui faisait largement sa taille.

"Génial" tout sourire en respirant l'odeur de la sève.

"Viens pas dire après ça que j'ai pas fait d'effort" en maugréant pour disparaître dans la cuisine.

Sam s'en amusa, il savait que son frère avait autant envie que lui de fêter Noel mais Dean restait Dean et avouer une telle faiblesse était juste pour lui de l'ordre de l'impensable.

"J'ai réussi à contacter Charlie...Elle sera des nôtres".

"Super" grommela Dean, en revenant bouteille de bière à la main.

"Bah et moi?" en plaçant le sapin dans le coin de la pièce.

"T'as deux pieds, non? " en indiquant la cuisine d'un mouvement de tête tout en tirant une chaise pour s'y affaler.

"Par contre, j'ai pas réussi à contacter Castiel...Tu devrais essayer" un peu inquiet.

"Pourquoi moi?" en relevant un sourcil interrogateur.

"Tu veux un dessin?" sourire grivois.

"Tu veux un dessin" en l'imitant tout en grimaçant.

"Dean " soupirant tout en s'éloignant. "Bon...Je vais chercher les décos...J'en ai trouvé quelques boîtes en fouillant dans une des caves...Je reviens''.

La porte à peine refermée, Dean sortit son téléphone.

"_Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur.._.". Il sourit, nostalgique, en se souvenant de la boîte vocale précédente. Parfois il lui arrivait de regretter l'ancien Castiel, celui qui ne savait rien des références et des habitudes humaines. Il avait acquis toutes ses connaissances via Metatron, et son court passage en être de chair et de sang lui en avait appris assez pour se comporter comme un humain somme toute presque normal. Dommage.

Il se leva et se mit à marcher de long en large.

"Cass...C'est moi...Dis...Si jamais" bafouillant comme un ado. Il se fustigea d'être aussi balourd. "Enfin on fête Noel au bunker...Tu connais Sam...Tu sais aussi que je peux jamais lui dire non...enfin bref" en se frottant la nuque, embarrassé. "Ce serait bien que tu sois là...Tu vois...Avec nous quoi...Comme une vraie famille" en se mordant la lèvre devant son attitude empotée. Ca lui ressemblait pas, ça le ficha en rogne. "Oui bon enfin bref... Si jamais, on t'attend". Il allait raccrocher quand il se décida à rajouter un petit mot personnel. "Mec? Tu vas bien?" en se pinçant l'arête du nez. "Bye".

Il fixa un long moment son écran. Derrière la porte Sam était partagé entre son envie de sourire béatement et une angoisse qui commençait à sérieusement le ronger. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de l'ange de ne pas répondre à leur appel surtout depuis que l'ex-DeanDemon se battait contre les effets de la marque.

.

Sam décora seul le sapin. Son frère le regarda faire tout en passant de Docteur Sexy à son téléphone posé sur le fauteuil à sa gauche.

"C'est pas normal" finit-il par marmonner. Sam ne lui demanda pas ce qui ne l'était pas, il connaissait déjà la réponse.

"Tu devrais réessayer?".

"Tu crois que je t'ai attendu pour le faire" en attrapant le dit téléphone et le glissant dans sa poche.

"Tu penses qu'il a des problèmes?" en abandonnant le sapin.

"C'est Cass, il nage dans les problèmes...J'ai un mauvais pressentiment".

"Genre? ".

"Genre pas bon" pesta Dean, comme si c'était évident.

"Prie-le" osa Sam après quelques secondes de silence.

"C'est déjà fait" murmura son aîné presque gêné de devoir le lui avouer.

"Je vois" sourire en coin.

"Tu vois quoi HEIN? Et puis c'est quoi tous ses sous-entendus?".

"Je sous-entends rien" faussement offusqué.

"Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu comploter avec Charlie la dernière fois? " furieux en se levant.

"Hein?" sincèrement surpris. "Avec Charlie?".

"Je-ne-suis-pas-attiré-par-Cass" en croisant les bras. "C'est mon ami, c'est tout...Point barre" en grommelant. "Y a pas à dire...Vous êtes sacrèment tordus tous les deux" en grimaçant.

.

Merde...Il avait tout entendu...Sam se rongea la joue cherchant une solution pour éviter l'orage à venir.

"C'est pas ce qu'on a dit".

"Non" avec emphase. " Vous avez juste dit qu'on devrait sauter le pas".

"Ca veut rien dire" cachant mal son malaise.

"Et le coup du -ON DEVRAIT PENSER A DU LUBRIFIANT, ça voulait rien dire CA?" hurla Dean, en piquant un fard. " Tu me prends pour un con?".

"Non...Seulement pour quelqu'un qui écoute aux portes" en prenant une boîte vide au sol.

"Va te faire foutre Sammy" en le poussant pour dégager le chemin.

"Ca change pas qu'on n'a pas de nouvelles" continua Sam, soucieux.

"Je sais" retrouvant soudain son calme.

"Tu crois que les anges auraient...".

"La ferme" la voix basse, en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. La porte claqua et ne resta plus que le silence.

.

wwwwwwwwwww

.

Sans le savoir, Sam avait accroché au sapin, une étrange décoration...Il n'y avait pas prêté attention parce que cela n'avait pas lieu de l'être.

Quoi d'étrange en un tel endroit.

Cette nuit-là, quand toutes les lumières furent éteintes, une autre prit vie.

Une vieille femme apparut au milieu du salon. Elle jeta un regard intrigué et amusé sur la pièce puis se dirigea sans hésitation vers la chambre de Dean tout en jetant un coup d'oeil attendri vers celle de Sam.

L'aîné s'était endormi tout habillé sur son lit et semblait avoir le sommeil agité à en croire le mouvement de ses paupières fermées et la crispation de ses traits.

La vieille femme s'approcha et posa sa main sur son front. Un voile de tristesse glissa sur son visage.

"_Il était une fois..._" souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

.

Le lendemain matin, Sam retrouva le bunker vide, la chambre de Dean sans dessous dessus comme si une mini-tempête l'avait ravagée pendant la nuit. Et plus étonnant encore, des restants de neige fondaient au milieu de celle-ci.

"DEAN" en courant vers le salon. Il stoppa net dans son élan...La vieille femme l'y attendait.

"Qui êtes-vous?" en cherchant une trace de son aîné. "Qu'avez-vous fait de mon frère?" en s'approchant d'elle, menaçant.

"La tristesse".

"Quoi?" énervé et inquiet à la fois.

"Il y a tant de souffrance dans son coeur...Tant de noirceur dans son âme".

"Je...S'il vous plaît...Qu'avez-vous fait de lui?".

"L'ange ne serait pas venu...Alors l'humain se devait d'aller vers lui".

"Pardon?".

"N'aie crainte...Tout se passera bien". Elle ferma les yeux et disparut. "Il te reviendra seul ou à jamais...Il a deux jours" fit une voix en écho.

" Quoi?" perdu. Deux jours pour quoi? Et merde où était son frère...C'était quoi ce nouveau délire.

Dans deux jours, c'était Noel...Cela devait avoir un rapport...

"Dean" en s'affalant dans le canapé...Sur celui-ci, le téléphone de son frère qui n'aurait jamais dû y être.

Il décrocha le sien . "Charlie...J'ai besoin de toi...Dean a disparu".

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

"Il était une fois...Il était une fois...je vais t'en foutre moi du il était une fois" pesta Dean, marchant depuis plusieurs minutes le long d'une route de campagne qui semblait mener vers nulle part.

Il s'enfonçait dans 20 centimètres de poudreuse à chaque pas... Il avait froid, il avait faim, il avait cherché en vain son téléphone, il n'avait pas un sou sur lui, juste sa veste qui avait atterri il ne sut comment sur ses épaules.

Tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'était de rêver ou plutôt de cauchemarder sur cette fichue marque et sur le regard vide de Castiel plongé dans le sien. Puis une vieille femme était apparue en lui murmurant " _Il était une fois.._" et il s'était retrouvé là, en plein milieu de Petaouchnok, dans la neige et le froid à pester contre l'univers tout entier.

"Il était une fois...On n'est pas dans un conte de Noel...MERDE" en dérapant sur une congère. "PUTAIN" en s'étalant de tout son long. "Si je la retrouve, vieille ou pas vieille, je te jure qu'elle va me le payer" en se relevant tout en frottant la neige sur son pantalon.

"J'peux vous aider?" fit soudain une voix masculine.

"Qui est là?" en sursautant, cherchant son arme...Absente.

"Bah moi" fit la même voix.

"Qui moi?" en cherchant d'où elle provenait.

"Ouhouh" apparut, sortant des brouissailles, un être mi-bouc, mi-homme.

"Putain" en bondissant en arrière. "Dites moi que je rêve?" en reculant, riant et paniquant à la fois. " T'es qui toi? Un rescapé de Narnia?" en le pointant du doigt, tout en cherchant désespérement de l'aide en fouillant les alentours du regard.

"Je me présente, Pan...Je suis ici pour te guider" tout sourire, faisant frétiller ses oreilles animales.

"C'est ça oui" en riant de plus belle. "Bon là, je suis occupé de rêver, je vais me sortir de ce truc absurde et me prendre une bière" en fermant les yeux et se pinçant.

"Que fais-tu?" en s'approchant, dressé sur ses deux pieds sabots et jambes-pattes jusqu'aux genoux.

"Rhaaaaaaaa...T'approche pas" en reculant et manquant tomber.

"J'ai du mal à croire que tu sois le Dean Winchester dont tout le monde vante les mérites" mine dépitée. " Tu m'as l'air bien veule pour un chasseur".

"Bien quoi?" en écarquillant les yeux.

"Faible, mou,apathique" insista l'être au torse nu, mains sur ses hanches velues.

"Oui c'est bon..J'ai pigé " le coupa net Dean, vexé. " Et d'abord comment tu sais qui je suis toi hein?" en le menaçant du doigt.

"Elle m'a prévenue de ton arrivée" en se grattant l'oreille, façon chien attaqué par des puces.

"GABRIEL" hurla Dean.

"Gabriel est mort" fit, triste, Pan. "Il nous manque à tous...Enormément".

"Non mais..." en s'approchant de l'homme qui n'en était pas vraiment un." Ne me dis pas que tu existes pour de vrai?".

"Pourquoi sembles-tu si étonné? Tu as rencontré des Dieux, des anges, des monstres, des démons et j'en passe et des pires...Pourquoi ne serais-je pas réalité?".

"Parce que tu es "grimaçant de dégoût." T'es..." Il avait envie de dire moche mais une petite voix intérieure l'y fit renoncer.

"Je suis?" en croisant les bras, mécontent.

"Qu'est-ce que je fous ici?".

"Je ne sais pas...Je suis juste là pour te guider jusqu'à la ville voisine...Là-bas, je t'abandonnerais, je ne veux pas y être vu".

"Tu m'étonnes" moqueur.

Pan le fustigea du regard.

"Ca me dit toujours pas pourquoi je suis passé de chez moi à ici" en se frottant les bras. "On se les gèle en plus...et au fait, on est où? Dans quel état? Quel pays?".

"Je ne sais pas".

"Tu sais pas grand chose pour un génie des bois...Tu peux me dire à quoi tu sers?" lui reprocha Dean.

"Permets-moi de te dire que tu as un caractère peu agréable...Je plains sincèrement ceux qui se doivent de partager ta vie".

"Je t'emmerde du gland" en traçant son chemin. "Retourne te planquer dans les bois...J'vais bien trouver mon chemin tout seul".

"Deux jours" lança la voix, à présent courroucée.

"Pardon?" en se retournant pour lui faire face.

"Elle m'a dit que tu avais deux jours pour le lui dire ou tu le perdrais à jamais".

"Perdre qui et dire quoi?" s'énerva Dean. Il détestait les énigmes et encore plus aujourd'hui.

"Je ne sais pas".

"Sans blague " en levant exaspéré les yeux au ciel. " C'est quoi toute cette histoire, un conte de Noel version potache céleste? Un sortilège made in Hell?".

"Ton frère a fait un voeu" répondit tout simplement Pan. "Les voeux sont sacrés en cette période".

"Mon frère a fait quoi?" en relevant les sourcils.

"Il a prié pour que tu trouves la paix".

"Oh si c'est pas mignon ça? Tu me prends VRAIMENT pour un con?" en se rapprochant de deux pas.

"Du tout, je ne me permettrais pas" offensé en posant une main sur son coeur.

"T'es quoi? Un des p'tits lutins du Père Noel qui a décidé de venir me chier dans les bottes".

"Vous êtes obligé de vous montrer toujours aussi grossier?" visiblement outré du langage usé par le chasseur.

"Je suis grossier, si je le veux" d'une voix empruntée, soudain l'air coupable. "J'ai faim, j'ai soif, je crève de froid alors je jure parce que ça me réchauffe...Et ça me calme" la voix basse.

"Vous en avez bien besoin" en le dépassant, sautillant sur ses sabots. "Suivez-moi".

.

Il leur fallut moins d'une heure pour atteindre la ville.

"On est où? " ne reconnaissant pas celle-ci.

Pan allait ouvrir la bouche quand Dean l'interrompit. " Ouaih...Je sais...Tu ne sais pas".

" _Once upon a time...0 habitant_" en indiquant un panneau droit devant eux.

" On n'est pas sorti de l'auberge" en fermant les yeux, consterné.

" Moi si" en faisant mine de faire demi-tour.

" Tu vas pas me laisser ici comme un rond de flan quand même?" en pointant la ville tout en le regardant s'éloigner.

" Elle m'a dit de vous conduire ici...C'est que j'ai d'autres humains à fouetter moi... L'objet de votre paix" en reniflant l'air ambiant. "est déjà là... Etrange odeur pour..." Il sembla recevoir une claque sur l'arrière de la tête venue de nulle part. " Mais aie " en se frottant celle-ci. "J'ai rien dit moi" s'adressant à l'invisible, partant aussitôt en se lamentant.

"Et mec? " mais à peine prononcé le mec en question disparut. "C'est quoi ce bordel?" effaré. "Nom d'un chien Sammy...Tu perds rien pour attendre" en s'engageant dans la rue principale.

Aucune âme ne semblait y vivre, la ville semblait déserte.

"Génial...La 4eme dimension...Me manquait plus cela" en se dirigeant vers un bar, pataugeant dans la neige devenue gadoue.

.

ll poussa la porte tout sourire rien qu'à l'idée d'une bonne bière au comptoir quand il se figea.

Personne si ce n'était un corps étendu au sol, qu'il aurait pu reconnaître entre mille, même dans le noir.

" Cass" en se ruant vers la forme inerte.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwww

.

"Comment ça une vieille femme?".

"Une vieille femme Charlie, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus?" s'énervait Sam.

"Il a disparu depuis combien de temps?".

"Pendant la nuit, je pense".

"Tu penses?" en ouvrant son Mac.

"Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle m'a dit qu'il avait deux jours".

"Deux jours pour quoi?" en soufflant pour repousser une de ses mèches rousses qui lui tombait sur le nez.

"Deux jours pour revenir seul ou à jamais".

"Ca veut dire quoi?".

"Si je le savais" en s'effondrant sur le canapé à sa droite.

"Cela a un rapport avec Noel...C'est certain...Dans deux jours, c'est le réveillon".

"C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi mais je connais aucune légende qui se rapporte à des kidnapping à Noel" en se passant les mains dans les cheveux.

"Réfléchis...Toi ou Dean vous avez fait quelque chose de pas...enfin tu vois" faisant des gestes façon abracadabra.

"Rien..On...Enfin je préparais le sapin, c'est tout". Il se releva d'un bond. "Merde".

"Quoi?" en se tournant vers lui.

"J'ai déniché les décos dans la cave" en courant vers l'arbre.

"Quoi tu crois qu'elles sont maudites?".

"Maudites non...Enfin je crois pas...Les Hommes de lettres n'auraient jamais laissé ça sans protection...Ca doit être autre chose" en scrutant chaque décoration.

"On cherche quoi?" souffla Charlie à son oreille après l'avoir rejoint.

"On le saura quand on le trouvera".

"Vous avez fait des voeux sous le gui" s'amusa-t-elle en regardant le brin sur la table.

"Un voeu" répéta Sam dans un soupir.

"Sammy?".

"Charlie...J'en ai fait un...en décorant le sapin, j'en ai fait un" le visage pâlissant.

"Lequel?".

"Que Dean trouve la paix" en serrant ses cheveux entre ses doigts. " Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, merde?" pensant au pire.

"Pense au meilleur" répliqua Charlie sachant à quoi son ami faisait allusion.

"La paix dans son état, tu sais ce que ça signifie" Sam paniqua de plus belle. "Seul ou à jamais" en la prenant à témoin.

"A jamais peut vouloir dire dans ce cas...vraiment seul, genre pour toujours" en replongeant les yeux dans le sapin. " Vous parliez de quoi?" en tournant chaque décoration dans tous les sens.

"De quoi? Quoi?" complètement perdu.

"Tu as fait le voeu qu'il trouve la paix...en pensant à quoi?".

"La vache" en se redressant. "Je pensais à nous...A notre famille...A toi...A...A Castiel" tombant comme le glas.

"Castiel?".

"Il n'a pas répondu à nos appels...On commençait à s'inquiéter".

"C'est Noel...La fête familiale par excellence" nota Charlie. "Il a deux jours pour le ramener ici ou le perdre à jamais...CQFD".

"C'est...J'y comprends rien Charlie".

"Dean doit faire la paix avec lui-même, avec Castiel...Il t'a parlé, il a fini par me parler, mais a-t-il fini par le faire avec lui?".

"Vu son absence de réaction aux appels de mon frère, je suppose que non", dépité. ''Moins de deux jours...avec ses deux handicapés des sentiments plus butés l'un que l'autre, il faudrait un miracle" se désola Sam.

"C'est Noel...C'est le moment d'y croire" en saisissant une petite fée qui pendait à une des branches. "Je crois que j'ai peut-être trouvé notre vieille femme" sourire vainqueur.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Dean s'était, littéralement et au sens premier du terme, jeté au sol. Castiel était étendu sur le ventre, une de ses jambes légèrement recroquevillée...Aucun mouvement, aucune respiration...

Il posa les mains sur ses épaules pour le retourner et soupira. Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'osait pas.

"Cass...Buddy" en passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux courts comme si le corps de son ami le brûlait.

"CASS" en le secouant. Aucune réaction. "Putain, me fais pas ça" se résolvant de le retourner. Il l'entendit alors gémir.

"Merci Mon Dieu" se surprit-il à lâcher, soulagé. "Eh!" en tentant de le redresser en position assise.

Castiel sortit doucement de sa torpeur puis se tourna vers le chasseur, en tiquant, ce qui fit perdre un peu ses moyens à ce dernier.. Dean n'aimait pas du tout la réaction de son coeur qui se tordit quand l'ange le fixa droit dans les yeux...Il l'avait cru mort et le voir vivant lui donna des...s'interrompant en se gifflant mentalement...Maudite ville, maudite magie...Maudit Sam...maugréa l'aîné.

"Dean?" le fit sursauter la voix rauque de l'ange, visiblement aussi perdu que son compagnon d'infortune. "Que fais-tu là? Qu'est-ce que..." en scrutant le bar vide."Où sommes-nous?".

"Je comptais sur toi pour me le dire" en rompant le contact et se levant d'un bond, tout en s'éloignant de quelques pas.

"Je m'étais assoupi...Je me souviens d'une voix de femme".

"_Il était une fois._..Pareil".

"Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?" en se levant à son tour. Il perdit son équilibre et se serait effondré sur lui-même si Dean n'avait pas eu le reflexe de le retenir.

"Mec, t'es sûr que ça va?" en retirant sa main dès que l'ange eut retrouvé contenance.

"Ca va oui" en fuyant son regard.

"Sainte Morgane" soupira une voix féminine, visiblement dépitée. "On m'avait dit que ce serait pas facile mais là, ça frôle l'illusoire" en s'approchant par soubresaut.

"On est au pays enchanté, c'est ça?" lança, sarcastique, Dean, en passant de Castiel, impassible, à la jeune femme peu vêtue qui flottait à 10 centimètres du sol et les toisait bras croisés et mine boudeuse. " T'es quoi toi? La bonne fée?" sourire charmeur sur les coins des lèvres. " Si c'est le cas, je te préfère nettement à la version de Disney".

"Disney?" fit intriguée la jeune fille. " Suis-je sensée le connaître? Est-il quelqu'un de connu en ses lieux?".

"D'accord" en hochant la tête, désespéré.

"Où sommes-nous?". La voix de Castiel brisa le plan de drague foireux de Dean qui le remercia d'un sourire que l'ange ne comprit pas...Okay...Entre la fée casse-noisettes et l'ange toujours aussi à côté de ses ailes, il n'avait pas fini de s'arracher les cheveux.

"T'es qui toi, d'abord?" balança Dean sous le regard désapprobateur de Castiel. Ce n'était pas le moment de se la mettre à dos.

"Je suis Fata...Je suis une fée".

"Fata Hein" un peu ironique. "Bon Fata, tu vas peut-être pouvoir éclairer notre lanterne...Qu'est-ce qu'on fiche ici? " en la fixant tout en passant la main de Castiel à lui.

"Vous êtes ici pour trouver votre chemin vers la paix".

"Et c'est reparti" souflla Dean en balançant les bras dans les airs. "J'ai besoin d'un verre" en se dirigeant vers le comptoir.

"Reparti?" s'étonna Castiel.

"Il semblerait que mon cher et très grand frère ait fait un vœu".

"Un voeu? Lequel?" en se tenant à la droite de Dean, cherchant son regard.

"Que je trouve la paix" en se penchant pour attraper une bouteille. "Du soda?" catastrophé.

"Vous ne trouverez aucun alcool ici" lui signala Fata en virevoltant à travers la pièce, bondissant du bout des orteils d'une table à l'autre. "La vérité doit être dite, sans être obscurcie par les tourments".

"Ramène tes fesses ici, Clochette...On a à parler" en tirant un tabouret tout en ouvrant, dégoûté, la bouteille.

Il servit un verre qu'il tendit à Castiel qui s'assit à ses côtés sans un mot puis s'en servit un à son tour.

"J'te sers pas...T'es une fée...Tu bois pas" en levant son verre à sa santé.

Fata se tenait en tailleur sur le comptoir. Dean ne put s'empêcher de reluquer ses jambes nues.

"Il boit lui pourtant?" en pointant Castiel, ignorant le regard lubrique du chasseur posé sur ellle.

"Il boit pour m'accompagner" en lui faisant un clin d'oeil...Façon à bon entendeur...

"Il boit parce qu'il en a besoin" nota Fata en jouant avec ses ailes, invisibles aux yeux de Dean mais pas à ceux de l'ange.

"Cass?" en se tournant vers lui. "C'est vrai?".

"J'aime boire avec toi" se contenta-t-il de lui répondre.

"Il ment mal" fit consterné la fée.

"Je sais, merci " pesta Dean. "Cass".

Celui-ci se contenta de finir son soda.

"Tu te souviens de ce qu'il t'a dit à son réveil" relança-t-elle en attrapant de petites lucioles qu'elle faisait apparaître de nulle part.

"Il a parlé de la vieille femme" en ne décrochant pas son regard de Castiel qui ne pipait mot, fasciné par son verre.

"Mais encore..." insista la fée.

Le visage de Dean se ferma.

"Tu t'étais assoupi?". Il sauta de son tabouret et attrapa le biceps de son voisin de comptoir pour le forcer à lui faire face. "Depuis quand?" cachant mal sa colère.

"Dean" en rejettant la main qui s'était refermée sur son bras. "Tu crois pas que sortir d'ici importe plus que mon état de fatigue" en repoussant son verre et se levant à son tour.

"Ola mon pote" en lui barrant le passage. "On en n'a pas fini nous deux...Depuis quand?" en pointant la fée qui les observait et allait parler quand il lui coupa la parole d'un geste.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir Dean? Si je perds mes pouvoirs? Ma grâce? Oui...Tu es satisfait" en tâchant de le contourner. "Maintenant tachons de trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici, tu veux bien" las.

Dean se tourna, perdu et interrogateur, vers la fée et ce qu'il vit dans le bleu cristalin de ses yeux ne lui plut pas. Il entendit Castiel sortir.

"Qu'est-ce que tu sais que tu ne me dis pas?" la menaçant.

"Tu es ici pour trouver la paix Dean...Que sais-tu que tu ne lui dis pas?" répliqua-t-elle, en lui souriant et disparaissant aussitôt. "Parle-lui" fit l'écho.

"Parle-lui...Parle-lui...C'est Cass merde...Il cause pas, il s'envole " dans un trait d'humour qui sonnait son désarroi. Il savait mais ne voulait pas l'entendre. Parce que c'était Castiel, c'était son ange...Et que c'était juste impossible...N'est-ce pas? en s'adressant à tout le monde et à personne en particulier. Attendant une réponse qui ne vint pas.

"Merde" la voix tremblante en frappant du pied dans le vide.

.

Il retrouva Castiel assis sur les marches du perron. Il s'accroupit, juste derrière son épaule, pour qu'il sache qu'il était là mais qu'il ne puisse pas croiser son regard.

"Combien...Combien de temps?".

"Je ne peux pas te répondre...Il y a tellement de paramètres qui rentrent en ligne de compte" en fixant le ciel.

"Comme celui d'user de ta grâce pour me sauver".

"Ce n'était pas MA grâce...A proprement parler je n'en ai plus".

"Joue pas sur les mots tu veux" irrité.

"Dean". Cette façon qu'il avait de dire son prénom le décontenançait à chaque fois.

"C'est pour ça que tu répondais plus à mes appels?".

"Il se fait tard...Nous devrions trouver un abri pour la nuit" détournant la conversation et Dean ne dit rien. Lâchement, il voulait juste pas savoir. Il suivit les pas lents de l'ange qui remontait la rue, mains dans son trenchcoat. Et il avait juste une envie. Se réveiller. Tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar...

"Fais chier" en ravalant difficilement la boule qui lui serrait la gorge.

.

Il rejoignit Castiel en quelques pas rapides, ce dernier l'accueillit à ses côtés avec ce sourire qu'il n'avait que pour lui. Dean le lui rendit, avec ce sourire qu'il n'avait que pour lui.

.

wwwwwwwwww

.

"La fée Befana?" répéta pour la dixième fois Sam.

"Elle est liée à la fête de la nativité...Ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'elle n'est censée agir que durant l'Epiphanie" en scrutant son écran.

"Comment tu as su que c'était elle?" appuyé sur le dossier de sa chaise.

"Elle est souvent décrite âgée tenant un balai mais elle peut être representée sous d'autres formes...Et ce qui m'a fait penser à elle, c'est ça" en pointant la hanche de la fée posée sur la table.

"C'est quoi?".

"Une bourse" en froussant son nez. "Cela pourrait être un sac de bonbons...Befana en remplit les chaussettes des enfants sages".

"Je veux bien, Charlie mais en quoi cela concerne mon frère?".

"Je ne sais pas mais je vois rien d'autre à part elle...Tu es bien placé pour savoir que les contes et légendes sont souvent déformées au cours des siècles".

"On peut l'invoquer tu crois? Lui demander pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi eux?" en prenant la décoration. " S'il vous plaît" en se tournant vers l'endroit où elle se tenait le matin même.

"Sam" fit Charlie en lui tapotant le dos.

"Quoi? ".

"La nuit est tombée".

"Ca signifie qu'il lui reste un jour...Et Castiel qui répond toujours pas".

"Peut-être" suggéra Charlie. "Peut-être sont-ils ensemble?".

"Ca me rassure pas vraiment" grinça Sam.

"Tu devrais leur faire confiance...Tu connais Dean, il ne cède que quand il croit perdre ce que à quoi il tient".

"Espérons-le, parce que dans l'état où il est" sachant que son frère abandonnerait le pouvoir à la lame comme il avait fini par le faire avant de devenir l'obscur qu'il fut un temps. "Je pourrais pas revivre ça, Charlie".

"C'est peut-être pour cela que la Befana a agi plus tôt...Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...Tout est entre leurs mains...Ils ne restent plus qu'à espérer et prier pour qu'un miracle se produise".

La vieille femme les observa longuement, ses deux êtres qui avec Castiel avaient sauvé l'élu, le vertueux. Il est une voix qui lui ordonna d'apparaître. Cette même voix qui avait éveillé la lumière en _Myriam._

.

wwwwwwwwwww

.

Il n'y avait pas d'hôtel, ni de Motel dans cette ville morte. Castiel ressentait la magie du lieu et Dean ne pouvait pas le nier mais ils n'en firent aucune allusion. Depuis leur dernière discussion, ils n'avaient plus guère échangé que quelques mots.

Ils se désespéraient à trouver de quoi loger quand...

"Quoi encore?" soupira Dean en croisant les bras face aux deux créatures qui déboulèrent de derrière un mur pour se planter devant eux. Elles étaient assez proches dans leurs physionomies de Pan, l'être mi-humain mi-bouc que Dean avait croisé plus tôt dans la matinée, à ceci près qu'ici, ils n'avaient comme attribut de la bête que les cornes, les oreilles et ...la queue qui balançait nonchalamment à leur postérieur.

"J'en ai ras la casquette...Je crois que je viens d'atteindre mon quota de monstre en tout genre pour la journée".

"Soyez les bienvenus...Oh nobles voyageurs" en leur faisant une courbette.

"Ridicule" ragea Dean en continuant son chemin. "Tu viens Cass?".

"Tu es l'ange" nota celui au costume sombre.

"Donc nous pouvons en déduire que tu es le chasseur" fit l'autre au costume plus bariolé.

"Castiel et Dean...Dean et Castiel" comme un miroir de leur propre reflet.

"Vous êtes...Jumeaux" osa l'ange.

"Non...On est pareil mais pas jumeaux" sourit le foncé.

"Cass...Amène-toi...Tu vois bien qu'ils n'ont pas toutes leurs cases à bonne place" en tournant son index sur sa tempe.

"Messieurs" les salua poliment l'ange.

"Nous sommes envoyés ici pour vous mener en notre demeure où vous pourrez vous sustenter et vous reposer pour la nuit...Elles sont fraîches ici...Les nuits" nota le bariolé.

"J'ai l'impression de me retrouver coincé entre Tweedledum et Tweedledee" murmura-t-il à Castiel.

''Les jumeaux d'Alice au pays des merveilles?" fit surpris l'ange.

Dean en eut un pincement au coeur mais le regard candide que lui offrit l'ange lui rappela que même plus alerte sur les références, il n'en demeurait pas moins naïf sur leur approche.

Il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. "Ceux-là même Cass".

"Dean" en stoppant sa marche. "Je..." baissant la tête, mal à l'aise.

"Oui?" en revenant sur ses pas.

"Je..." les traits tirés.

"Okay...Allons-y". Cette fois-ci, il ne put cacher sa tristesse. Castiel avait l'air épuisé, plus épuisé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été même quand il fut humain.

Il...Merde...Il semblait s'éteindre et cette vérité frappa Dean comme un coup de poignard.

"Quand on sera de retour, on trouvera une solution...Je te le promets" en le prenant par l'épaule et le serrant contre lui. " Il est hors de question que tu me laisses...Tu m'entends".

Devant son absence de réponse, il le secoua.

"Je t'entends" lui répondit Castiel, sans aucune conviction.

.

Le foncé, Tweedledee, comme le surnomma Dean les dirigea dans le labyrinthe qu'était devenu soudain la ville dans la nuit noire.

"Il ne fait pas bon sortir le soir...La bête règne au dehors".

"La bête?" en se tournant vers lui.

"N'ayez crainte...Il n'entre pas dans les demeures" le rassura le bariolé, Tweedledum qui se tenait devant à la droite de Castiel qui commençait à montrer de sérieux signes de fatigue.

"C'est encore loin?" s 'enquérit Dean.

"Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre".

"Et voilà" fit le voisin de Castiel en pointant une maison qui n'en était pas vraiment une.

"On est supposé loger ici?" les yeux écarquillés, presque amusé tant la situation était complètement loufoque.

"C'est...C'est un champignon?" fit effaré Castiel. Dean ne put retenir un rire franc de lui échapper. "Putain...Sammy va jamais me croire" en riant de plus belle.

Castiel lui fit face et un sourire éclaira tout son visage. La joie de Dean devint la sienne. Dean hoqueta et plongea ses yeux dans les siens...

D'accord, ça devenait de plus en plus bizarre et il n'aimait pas ça...ou peut-être aimait-il trop ça? Il cessa de rire aussi vite qu'il avait commencé.

"Entrons" fit Tweedledum en poussant la porte de leur étrange demeure.

.

L'intérieur laissa Dean stupéfait...C'était juste magnifique.

"C'est encore mieux que les baraques de La Comté" sourire de gosse devant l'énorme feu de cheminée.

"Asseyez-vous...Nous allons de ce pas, vous préparer votre chambre".

"Notre chambre?" paniqua soudain Dean.

"Nous n'avons que deux lits dont l'un que nous partageons en pointant son compagnon et là; le franc tomba...Okay...Tweedledee et Tweedledum n'étaient pas des jumeaux, ni des frères.

"On ne voudrait pas vous déranger en s'imposant" marmonna Dean, le rouge aux joues.

"C'est un réel plaisir et un honneur de vous accueillir entre ses murs...Nous avons tellement entendu parler de vous" fit le foncé d'une voix presque admirative.

"Vous ne devriez pas prendre cet air d'enthousiaste..On est loin d'être les icônes auxquelles vous semblez vous accrocher" sourit gêné Dean en se grattant la nuque.

"Nous avons beaucoup pêché" continua Castiel.

"Oh ce n'est pas le poisson qui manque par ici...N'ayez crainte" fit le bariolé.

Dean en resta bouche bée...Ce mec était encore plus à la ramasse que ne l'était Castiel dans ses grands jours.

"Il veut dire par là qu'on a beaucoup merdé tous les deux" le corrigea-t-il.

"AH...OH...Pas tant que ça , vu que vous êtes toujours ensemble et vivants" lui sourit avec tendresse le foncé.

"On est ami" en sentant le regard lourd de Castiel sur lui.

"Vous avez encore une journée pour ne pas l'être à jamais" en disparaissant avec son frère.

"T'as compris quelque chose toi à ce qu'il a bafouillé, lui?" en fixant, incrédule, le vide qu'ils avaient laissé.

Castiel se contenta de lui sourire en s'asseyant.

"Tu es sûr que ça va aller?" en tirant une chaise pour se placer à sa droite.

"Dormir me fera du bien...Ca rechargera un peu mes...batteries, comme tu dis" sourire las sur les lèvres.

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?" en s'accoudant sur ses genoux. "Pourquoi, Cass?".

"Tu as déjà tellement de mal à gérer la marque, et puis cela n'aurait rien changé à ma situation" en posant sa joue sur sa main, bras posé sur la table.

"Tu peux toujours...Tu sais..." faisant maladroitement un signe du doigt sur sa gorge.

"Non...je m'y refuse".

"Mais Cass" se désespéra Dean. "Il doit y avoir une autre solution alors? " après quelques secondes de réflexion.

"Non...Il n'y en a pas" triste mais résolu.

"Mais...Mais tu peux pas mourir". Il ne pouvait pas le laisser...Il ne le pouvait pas.

"Tu n'aurais jamais dû user tes cartouches pour me sauver...JAMAIS...Tu as juste retardé l'échéance...Cette marque aura ma peau" en lui tendant son bras.

"Pas tant que je serais vivant" répliqua aussitôt Castiel.

"Mais après...Après Cass". Ne pouvant cacher sa peur. "Tu m'as promis" mi-furieux, mi-suppliant.

"Je ne t'ai rien promis Dean".

"Qui le fera si tu n'es pas là".

"Je refuse de survivre juste pour mettre fin à ton existence ...Quand bien même tu redeviendrais un démon, je ne pourrais pas te porter le coup fatal, j'en serais incapable".

"Tu préfères me voir monstre et assassin sans scrupule que mort?" ragea Dean en se relevant brusquement. "Je t'ai demandé ça parce que tu es le seul en qui j'ai confiance, le seul à qui je confierais ma vie".

"Justement...Je suis ton protecteur, je me dois de tout faire pour que tu vives...Tu es la raison pour laquelle je suis encore ici..Dean tu ne peux pas me demander ça" les yeux brillants.

"Je te croyais mon ami?".

"Je le suis...Et bien plus encore, crois-moi" en baissant les yeux sur la table. "Ne me demande pas l'impossible".

"Mais moi, je dois accepter de te voir mourir sans réagir" siffla Dean en se pointant du doigt. Il posa ses deux mains sur la table. "Il en est hors de question...Tu ne veux plus porter la main sur un des tiens...Comme tu veux, mais moi, j'ai pas tes scrupules...Ils ont bousillé ma vie, cell e de Sam...Bousillé la tienne...Alors ils peuvent bien rembourser une partie de leurs dettes en te sauvant les miches".

"NON" en se redressant et le foudroyant du regard. " Je refuse d'avoir ce sang sur les mains".

"C'est pas toi qui l'aura mais moi".

"C'est du pareil au même Dean...Du pareil au même" les larmes aux yeux.

"Cass" étouffant sa peine.

"Je veux que tu vives...Je veux que tu te battes...Retrouve Cain...Rends-lui la marque...Si tu veux faire quelque chose pour moi...Fais-ça".

Dean demeura silencieux un long moment.

"Tu me demandes de vivre et de te regarder mourir?".

"Si tel est mon destin". Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

"Je m'y refuse, l'angelot" en lui souriant avec tendresse tout en effaçant sa larme du pouce. "Je vivrais, je retrouverais Cain mais pas à ce prix-là...Je peux AUSSI tout perdre et tout sacrifier pour toi, Cass...Et je le ferais, quitte à perdre ton amitié mais au moins, tu seras vivant".

"Pourquoi?" en l'interrogeant du regard. Dean savait pourquoi mais il refusa de lui répondre.

"Et toi, Cass pourquoi? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas retourné chez les tiens? Pourquoi moi?".

"Tu es l'élu, le vertueux".

"Foutaise...Je ne suis plus rien de ça depuis un bail mais toi...Toi, tu continues à tout donner pour moi et tu...Toute une armée Cass...ta grâce...Et là, ta vie" la voix brisée. "Tu crois que parce que je demeure silencieux, je suis aveugle...Tu me penses à ce point indifférent? ".

"Tu n'es pas indifférent Dean...Tu es tout sauf indifférent mais les raisons de nos combats ne sont plus les mêmes".

"Que veux-tu dire par là?".

"Tu es la seule raison des miens" en se levant. "La seule et unique et tu le seras jusqu'à mon dernier souffle mais toi, tu en as bien d'autres".

"Cass?" en se redressant.

"Votre chambre est prête" entra enjoué le foncé, brisant la conversation étrange qui venait de se dérouler. Dean regardait Castiel comme si pour la première fois, il lui apparaissait sous sa vraie forme. Il n'était peut-être pas doué dans les relations humaines mais il savait reconnaître une déclaration à demi-mot quand il en entendait une.

"Oups" fit le bariolé face aux visages fermés des deux hommes. "On est revenu trop tôt...Je te l'avais dit...Elle va pas être contente" gémit-t-il.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouva collé au mur.

"Qui est-elle BORDEL" hurla Dean, passant ses nerfs sur le pauvre faune qui cherchait le support de son compagnon.

"Lâche-le" grogna celui-ci.

"Où quoi? Tu vas pêter des arc-en-ciel?" le fusillant du regard.

Pour seule réponse, le foncé détourna les yeux vers l'emplacement vide qu'avait laissé Castiel.

"PUTAIN " en lâchant Tweedledum.

"Asseyez-vous" fit calmement Tweedledee. "Nous avons à parler".

''Je n'en ai aucune envie" en s'affalant sur sa chaise. "J'en ai marre de cette mascarade...Marre de cette bonne femme et de son conte de Noel de merde" en se cachant le visage des deux mains. "Je suis fatigué de tout ça".

"Vous le seriez moins si vous lui disiez ce que vous ressentiez".

"J'ai pas de leçon à recevoir d'un...d'un bouc" avec dédain.

"Etre désagréable ne nous chassera pas...Tu sembles oublier où tu te trouves chasseur...Ici, on voit à travers les âmes...Et la tienne,malgré le tumulte qui la secoue, demeure lumineuse...Il y a de l'amour autour de toi, ton frère, tes amis morts ou vivants sont là...Ce monde..." en balayant la pièce de la main. "Ce monde imaginaire n'est là que pour poser des mots sur tes silences...Tu penses ne pas mériter leur amour? Tu penses que tu as trop donné et pas assez reçu? Tu leur en veux d'avoir fait de toi ce que tu es aujourd'hui? Tu t'en veux d'avoir laissé le mal gagner? Mais tu n'es toujours qu'un humain...avec ses choix et ses erreurs...Le pardon, il t'a déjà été accordé...comme tu leur as accordé le tien...Cet ange...Cet ange t'aime pour ce que tu es...TOUT ce que tu es".

"Pas assez pour vouloir vivre et rester avec moi".

"Tu n'as guère d'estime pour toi...A tort...Et lui, penses-tu qu'il en a pour l'être céleste qu'il fut?".

Dean releva brusquement la tête.

"Qui êtes-vous? Réellement" en les perçant du regard. "J'ai croisé souvent des êtres étranges et magiques...Vous n'en êtes pas...Où suis-je? "en se relevant lentement sentant la magie du lieu s'évaporer. "Où suis-je?".

"Dean" fit une voix féminine...La même qu'il avait entendu dans son sommeil mais elle avait, tout à coup, un relent qui lui était familier.

"Dean...La paix...Il est ta paix" et tout disparut.

.

Plus de Tweedledum et de Tweedledee, plus de champignon, plus de "_Once upon a time_"

Juste un vieil hangar...

Et cette fois-ci, il ne put retenir ses larmes...Il était là où tout avait commencé.

Le jour se levait...Un jour, il lui restait un jour pour le retrouver et le lui dire...

.

wwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Sam s'était endormi sur le canapé, Charlie collée contre son torse, respirant doucement. Il l'écarta et la reposa délicatement sur les coussins. Elle remua sans s'éveiller. Il avait besoin de café.Il se leva et s'étira et son regard resta accroché au sommet du sapin.

" C'est pas vrai" murmura-t-il la gorge nouée. Il détacha la décoration et la fixa perdu.

Ce fut la voix de Charlie qui le fit sursauter.

"Sammy?" inquiète devant son visage décomposé.

"Cet ange" en le lui tendant. "Dean n'arrêtait pas de m'en parler, un souvenir..Il m'a même montré une copie, il y a quelques jours".

"Oui et?".

"Retourne-le" en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, les serrant entre ses doigts.

.

Elle dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour lire l'écriture à moitiée effacée sur la base de l'ange.

"P..ur...ean...aman". Elle interrogea muette Sam.

"Pour Dean...Maman".

"Tu es sûr...Ca pourrait être..." essayant de s'en convaincre elle-même. "Sam...Tu penses que c'est...Que c'est elle?".

.

La vieille femme apparut et son visage se mua...Marie aurait voulu se montrer à son fils mais elle n'avait obtenu que deux jours dans l'ombre...Deuxc jours pour sauver Dean , pour sauver par la même, Sam, son cadet.

Pour sauver l'ange qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait...

Deux jours...Il lui avait donné deux jours...

"Crois-tu au miracle de Noel, Marie?".

"Je n'y crois plus depuis longtemps".

"Alors laisse-moi te raconter..._Il était une fois_...".

Elle sourit et Sam releva les yeux vers elle et sourit à son tour. L'avait-il senti, avait-il percu sa présence? Etait-il seulement heureux s'accrochant à cet espoir?

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Il était retourné jusqu'à la station mais il n'y était pas, il avait parcouru des kilomètres en espérant une voiture sur la route qui ne vint jamais.

Le soleil commençait sa lente descente.

La nuit, le noir, l'enfer...et il se mit à courir, courir à perdre haleine...

Il tomba, se releva...Cherchait sa respiration...se pliait en deux sous la douleur d'un point de côté qui se refusait de le quitter mais il devait continuer à courir...

Là où tout commença...Sa renaissance, le lien...

.

Il eut du mal à reconnaître l'endroit, la nature y avait repris un peu de ses droits mais pas tous.

"Cass" en voyant l'emplacement de ce qui fut sa résurrection...Nul arbre n'y avait repoussé...Plus un brin d'herbe.

"Cass", le souffle court en s'approchant pour ne pas le voir disparaître dans un battement d'aile.

Il se tenait debout devant une croix tombée rongée par la verdure et les champignons, trace immuable de ce qui fut.

"Je t'ai toujours aimé...Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi, c'était comme ça et pas autrement, ça ne s'explique pas...Je n'ai pu poser des mots sur ces émotions nouvelles qu'une fois de chair et de sang...Quand les blessures m'avaient clouées au lit...A l'époque des cavaliers...Depuis tout ce temps, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer dans le sens où vous, humain, l'entendez".

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit?".

Il l'entendit éclater de rire.

"Quand? Quand aurais-tu accepté ces mots? Tu m'aurais chassé de ta vie...Tu l'as fait si souvent mais je suis toujours revenu vers toi en espérant que tu me pardonnes juste assez pour que je puisse rester à tes côtés, parce que sans toi...Je ne suis rien".

Dean l'avait écouté sans dire un mot. Il le vit se voûter petit à petit, au fur et à mesure de sa confidence comme si il s'apprêtait à plonger dans ce trou dont il l'avait sorti.

"Je vais vivre Cass comme tu me l'as demandé, je vais me battre et retrouver Cain...Il a toujours été écrit que lui et moi nous devions nous retrouver...Cela faisait partie de notre pacte". Il vit tout le corps de Castiel se tendre. "Mais tu vas devoir me faire toi aussi une promesse...".

"Je te l'ai dit Dean, je ne veux pas que tu...".

"Il n'est pas question de tuer qui que ce soit" le coupa Dean. "J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ses dernières heures...Tu te rappelles...Quand tu as pris l'énergie de Bobby, l'histoire du Phoenix".

"Dean" en se tournant.

"Je ne sais pas si mon âme est encore assez pure pour t'aider Cass mais je suis là, on perd rien à essayer...Je suis certain que Sam acceptera aussi et je connais plein de gens à qui tu dois la vie qui seraient prêts à en faire autant".

"Dean...Je ne peux pas exiger ça de vous".

"Personne n'exigera rien...Tu es un des nôtres Cass...Et puis ça ne durera que le temps de trouver une autre solution, permanente celle-la...Parce que je refuse de te voir mourir, je te l'interdis".

"Je ne suis même plus certain d'avoir la force de me connecter à vos âmes...C'est trop risqué...Je peux...Je peux pas..." en dodelinant la tête, entre l'espoir qui venait de naître et le désespoir qui en suivit.

"Cass...Ca marchera parce que la personne qui nous a piégé dans ce monde parallèle...Je pense savoir qui c'est...Et si c'est bien elle qui vient de...Ce miracle Cass" perdant ses mots.

"Pourquoi?" en tiquant.

"Pour que j'ouvre les yeux...Que j'arrête de ne regarder que le mal que je suis et non le bien qui m'entoure...Pour que je réalise que si je suis vivant, c'est parce que j'y crois encore, que peut-être même, je le mérite un tant soit peu...Ne me laisse pas...Ne me quitte pas...Tu es MON miracle, Cass".

"Dean" la voix cassée par l'émotion.

"Je t'aime abruti" en lui souriant tout s'approchant à grandes enjambées. "Je t'aime mon abruti" en l'embrassant sans ménagement...Parce qu'il avait besoin de sentir sa chaleur, l'humidité de ses lèvres, le goût de sa bouche...Besoin de le savoir en vie...A lui...

.

wwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Sam sursauta quand les lampes clignotèrent sans raison. Charlie se figea contre lui.

Marie fixa le plafond.

"_Les miracles existent_".

La porte de la chambre de Dean s'ouvrit et il apparut, abasourdi, seul.

"Dean".

"Sammy" dans une longue étreinte. "C'était maman, Sammy" finit-il par murmurer.

"Je sais" en l'écartant. "Je sais...Elle était là...Je l'ai sentie...Dean" les larmes aux yeux. "Où...Où est-il?".

"Suis-moi" en écartant la porte de sa chambre. Castiel dormait recroquevillé sur les draps.

"Faut qu'on parle" chuchota Dean, de peur de le réveiller.

"Oui mais pas ce soir...Ce soir, c'est le réveillon...Le nôtre...On va fêter ça comme il se doit et demain...Demain on parlera".

"D'accord Sammy" en lui souriant.

"Je n'ai que quelques heures pour préparer le dîner...Amène-toi, je vais pas tout me taper tout seul".

"Sammy".

"Oui?".

"Merci...Tu sais...Pour la prière et tout ça" mal à l'aise.

"Pas de quoi".

.

Dean embrassa Charlie, Charlie embrassa Sam...Ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois aux fourneaux, à se chamailler comme des gosses qu'ils n'étaient plus.

Quatre couverts ornaient la grande table. Il irait réveiller l'ange quand tout serait prêt.

Un être mi-bouc, mi-humain apparut dans la chambre de Dean. Il s'approcha du lit et se pencha au-dessus de l'oreille de Castiel.

"Tout va s'arranger, je te le promets...Joyeux Noel Cassy" et il disparut...

_Il était une fois..._

Marie adorait lire des contes et histoires pour endormir Dean...

Il avait toujours détesté Alice au pays des merveilles, elle ne sut jamais pourquoi...

.

THE END.

.

**J'espère que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à lire cet OS que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.**

**.**

**Si tout va bien, je posterais le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle UA ce dimanche**

**" Les affres de la gloire".**

**En attendant, je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes de joyeuses fêtes de Noel...**

**Je vous embrasse mille fois et je vous remercie encore (je n'arrêterais jamais) pour votre fidélité.**

**.**

**Merry Christmas**


End file.
